Bella's Baby
by Kay12693
Summary: Bella gets pregnant and then her cousins come over. Bella is forced to tell a big secret! What is it? i aint telling! Better then the summary. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Baby

Bella had graduated school for the past four years now, making her twenty two years old now. She was as happy as ever for she had a perfect fiancé and a family who loved her a whole lot. She was not only loved by her blood family she was also loved by her in laws. Her sisters - in- law loved her immensely, minus Rosalie except for occassions and her brothers -in-law loved her just as much. Her father and mother -in- law loved her and were so happy when she was around. Bella had nothing bad in her life until that one night on her twenty second birthday that made everything in her life go crazy.

That was the night she and Edward let go of their selves and made true love. It was the best thing to both of them, it showed that Edward could keep his vampire side under control even when he was amazingly close to Bella.

A few weeks later Bella became surprisingly hyper and she was almost a totally different person. She was paler then usual and she was always eating. That's when she realized it was time to find out what the problem was. She swallowed her pride on a day that she knew the Cullens and the Hales would be out hunting and went to the hospital to see Carlisle for a check up. She just casually walked in the hospital seeing as everyone knew she was a part of the Cullen family. Bella knocked on the door and Carlisle's professional yet soothing voice invited her in. As Bella walked in she realized that he was expecting her. A wave of panic washed over her and she wondered if Alice had had a vision and had warned him of her comings.

"Hello Bella. Is everything ok?" asked Carlisle.

"Well actually I was wondering if I could have a word with you and if you were really busy?" asked Bella innocently.

" I'm free. I have an hour lunch break that I don't need," smiled the vampire as he made Bella smile at his dry humor.

Bella sat down and told her father- in -law of her unusual behavior although he had noticed it too, seeing as she was always at his house with either Edward, Alice, or the now friendly Rosalie.

"Well Bella if I was to take a blood sample do you think you could handle it?" asked the doctor in a concerned voice.

"I'm not sure really. Is there any other way to take a test without having me faint and make Alice, Esme, and the rest of them come flying at me?" asked Bella.

"There is always the urine test," offered Carlisle.

"I'm fine with that!" I smiled. He smiled back and handed me a little cup.

I filled up the cup and returned it to the doctor. He walked out and then reappeared after a few minutes.

"I asked the nurses if they could hurry and do your test first so that we con get this over before any of the others catch on. I'm sure you want to keep this secret," said Carlisle.

I nodded my head. "I'll be sure to keep my mind as secret as I can when I'm with Edward," he promised. I nodded again. My stomach was in knots and I knew there was something wrong. All of a sudden there was a wave of nausea that washed over me and I ran to the bathroom. I knelt on the floor by the toilet and let all of my supper and breakfast and all the snacks in between come up. It was painful and I was very dizzy.

I walked out and Carlisle was at the door. He could see I was both nervous and sick of some kind. He put his arm around me and helped me walk back to his office. I was really grateful at his because I was sure I wouldn't be able to make it back to the room on my own strength.

" Please don't call my dad!" I pleaded with him. He handed me a cup of water and called the nurses at the clinic. I sighed in relief.

"Rest Bella. I will come get you when the results are back, I promise," Carlisle smiled assumingly.

I nodded my head and almost to suddenly I was asleep. I'm not sure how long I was asleep for but I was sure that I needed it. I was awoken by a gentle nudge. It was Carlisle with an envelope in his hands. I knew that the nurses I the clinic had done told him what the problem was so I took a deep breath and opened the envelope. As I read the print I realized that Carlisle was on the side of me and he was prepared to console me if need be. I'm glad I was with him and not Charlie.

I looked at him. Tears were slowly making their way down my face. I was scared senseless. It said that I was pregnant!

"…Wow. I.. guess I should wait till tomorrow to tell Edward. He needs to hunt. Carlisle, do you think I can come over and stay with you and Edward for a while. I can't see into the future like Alice but I do know that me and Charlie ARE going to get into a fight and at this time I don't think I can handle that," Bella mumbled.

Carlisle gave me that smile that dazzled everyone, just like the one his son had. "Bella dear you are welcomed to come anytime you need. When the baby is born I wouldn't mind if you and Edward came stay a little while with us. Like a month or to so that everyone can help you," he offered. I nodded and we discussed the baby and what I should do to take care of myself.

" Carlisle can I come over tonight when the gang comes back over so that I can tell them?" I asked as I got up.

"Of course you can, but are you sure you want to tell them before you tell your dad?" he asked searching my face for an answer. I nodded my head solemnly.

"I'm afraid that as soon as I tell Charlie I will be out of the house. He will be really mad at me and I really don't want that. I will tell him in a few days so that I can find the words," I said.

He smiled his knowledgeable smile and I hugged him good bye. "Be safe Bella." I heard him say I'm sure it was meant as much for me as it was for the fetus in my womb.

I went home and packed my over night bag. Edward had given me a key the house not to long after I graduated high school. I went to the bathroom for the ten millionth time that day and as I was going to the room I looked in the mirror. I hadn't changed since high school. I grew an inch or two and I looked more mature but I was still Bella. I picked up my shirt and looked at my belly. There was a baby in there, mine and Edward's baby. It really hadn't sunk in yet. I walked back to my room after I was done and I finished packing my bag.

I sat down on my bed and I fell asleep unwillingly. When I woke up I had only a few minutes left till Charlie come home. It was then that I realized I still needed an excuse to give Charlie in why I was staying at Edward's house. I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly jotted down quick note:

_Dad,_

_I'm going sleep at Alice's house. We have a horrible school project. I'll come see you in the morning. Please don't worry. I love you, Bella._

Then Bella took the keys to her truck and headed over to Edward's house. It was weird, not having Edward in the car with her. She parked in the front of the house and took off insides. Carlisle greeted her and told her to make herself feel at home. She nodded and went put her stuff in Edward's room. Bella went to the bathroom that was there only for show until now, now Bella had the bathroom. When she was done she went to sit on the couch and once again she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own twilight! sniff sniff. I want to clear a few things up though. Bella isnt living with Edward because Charlie is strict and he still has a dream about Bella going to college. He also doesn't want Bella living with Edward because he is scared they have a baby while they aren't married. But hey things may change..My mind is a sick place. MWAHAHAHAHAH!!! ; )_

After about an hour Bella was awoken by a cool hand on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she was surprise to see that Alice, Esme, and Edward were by her side while the others were at the door way of Edward's door.

"Bella what's wrong?" asked Edward.

"Yes dear, Carlisle said that you had something very important to tell everyone!" asked Esme in a worried yet anxious voice.

"Ummm…I'll tell everyone in a minute. Can I go to the bathroom real quick?" asked Bella as she blushed a bright pink.

"Aw! I want to know NOW!" whined Emmett but he stopped as Edward let out a growl. Bella smiled and walked to the bathroom across the hall.

When she was finished peeing for the hundredth time that day she looked at everyone said "I do indeed have something very important to tell everyone but I'd like it if everyone would go to the kitchen,"

The vampire family walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. Bella realized there was only one way to get thought this and that was to tell them straight up. She didn't want to keep a secret this big from everyone especially if it was this big and so important and life changing. Not to mention it involved them bacause they were family now.

"I just wanted to say that I love everyone of you and that I'm sorry if I've ever done anything to upset ya'll. With the news that I'm about to give everyone I don't think that I'll be able to leave for…. Forever," said Bella. She was so nervous that her voice came out in a weak squeak. "I'm pregnant," she whispered and looked a the marble floor. The room was quiet.

"What?!" asked Edward.

"I'm sorry," whispered Bella. As she looked at the ground she felt the tears fill her eyes and the sobs begin to rack her body. That was when she felt a cool arm wrap protectively around her waist.

"Don't cry my angle. We will sort this out in the morning. I will not let anything happen to you or our baby. Now tell us the whole story," shushed Edward.

Bella nodded and was transported for the kitchen table to the living room couch by her fiancé. Then Bella told the story from that morning to the time before she was woken up.

"Carlisle how is this possible?!' asked Esme.

"To tell the truth my love, I really don't know. I mean I thought just as much as the rest of you that it was impossible but I saw the results and it is indeed true that Bella is going to have a baby. However I do wonder if the baby will be human, vampire, or a little bit of both," stated Carlisle.

"Oh my gosh!!!" yelled Alice. "I'm going to be a nanny! This is so cool!"

Everyone was excited about Bella having a baby seeing as the last baby that they had was….never. Esme had been pregnant but that was along time ago and he had died not long after he was born. This was truly amazing.

Then Bella realized that everyone was congratulating her except Rosalie. Bella looked at Rosalie and then suddenly regretted it. Rosalie was looking at Bella with such a look that it made Bella want to hide in a room and never come out. Bella unconsciously put her hand on her stomach. The room turned quiet and the family looked between Bella and Rosalie, then Rosalie got up and walked away.

"Why does she hate me?" asked Bella.

"She doesn't hate you darling!! She's just jealous because she can't be human and have kids," said Edward as he hugged Bella and tried to cheer her up. Then he added "Bella, I want to be with this baby. I want to be with you. I want you to move in with me."

"Edward, I would move in with you but you know what Charlie would do. I can't do anything for a while. He'd fuss because we aren't married and because you don't have a job. You know how that man is!!" Bella whined.

"Good God, her hormones are gonna kill us all," whispered Emmett.

At that Bella started crying and ran to Edward's room. Edward went to check on her but Alice stopped him from going to Bella.

"Come now Edward. I once read in a magazine that expecting women like sweet treats! I can go shopping! I can get Bella some pretty maternity clothes, and I can buy her some pretty baby things. Then when Bella isn't crying or peeing, or puking for that matter we can go shopping on a baby shopping spree!!!" Alice chirped as she danced around Edward as if imagining were she was going to put everything she was going to buy for the baby.

The phone rang and Esme went to get it. After a few moments she returned with the phone in hand. 'The phone is for Bella. Please go get her Alice," sadi Esme. She said Alice loud enought so that she was sure Charlie could hear that Bella was with Alice "working on the project". Alice took the phone and sped up to where Bella was crying. She stepped in Edward's room and handed Bella the phone.

"Hello," said Bella as she tried to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Hey Bella I just wanted to call and tell you that tomorrow I will need you home right after school. You are to come straight home. I have a surprise for you!" replied Charlie.

"NO DAD!! Tell me now! You should know as well as anyone else that I totally HATE surprises!! Please just tell me for heaven's sake!" grumbled Bella in to the phone.

"Ok sweetie, you cousin is coming in from Arizona! She will be here tomorrow after noon when you get home. I hope that's ok." he said happily.

"AHHHH!! OH MY GOSH!! HOLY CROW!! Of course it's ok!! Do you hyave any idea how bad I miss her! I haven't seen her in the last few years!! I'll be home as soon as I get off of school!!" cheered Bella.

"Ok Bella, be careful and please behave. Good night and I love you," and with that Charlie hung up.

When Bella had screamed it made all of the whole family, minus Rosalie to appear in Edward's room and when she turned around she realized that during the excitement she must have stood up because she was now standing on the bed.

"Bella what's the matter!? Why did you scream?!" asked Edward.

Bella turned around and jumped off the bed.( _and will you look at that she didn't even fall flat on her ass!!) _"It's a good scream Edward!! My cousin is coming up from Arizona!!" smiled Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

i sadly to not own twilight! but one day ima tule the world...and own edward's sexy ass.(ill keep wishing)

"Please tell me that your cousin is blind and is dumb and can't notice that you pregnant," said Emmett.

"Sorry Emmett but no my cousin isn't blind, dumb, or a cousin. It maybe cousins. It all depends on how many of the four want to come. I PRAY it isn't all four. I'd have a huge heart attack!" said Bella as she remembered all the times her cousins had either hurt or tried to hurt her as a child.

"Bella we will have to stay away for a while unless you think that they may not suspect anything about us being vampires," said Alice with a slight frown on her beautiful pixie face.

"No Alice there is no need for ya'll to have to stay away. They may not be dumb but they aren't going to guess that ya'll are vampires or that I'm pregnant." said Bella. _'They will know everything as soon as they see me. They always know. With our power there was never room for secrets…but how will I tell the others? I mean the powers and the fact that I'm immortal….damn the drama._

"Bella are you okay?" asked Jasper and Edward as they noticed she zoned out and Jasper felt a rush of emotions come flying off of her. None of them were good.

"Yeah I'm fine!" smiled Bella.

"Well then what were you thinking?" asked Edward.

"Why don't you tell me," smiled Bella because she knew damn well Edward couldn't read her mind. It was just funny seeing him get mad.

"I can't!" said Edward through clenched ..fangs/teeth. Bella giggled and hugged Edward.

"Can I ask everyone a question or two?" asked Bella. Everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

"Ok then question number one, How the hell can everyone be so calm!! I just finished saying I'm KNOCKED UP! ROSALIE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO ACTED AS I THOUGHT SHE WOULD!" shrieked Bella.

"Jasper," said everyone. Bella had temporarily forgotten of his power. _'His power isn't anything compared to mine…well all of mine,' _thought Bellaas she looked at Jasper and smiled.

RING, RING, RING!! Blared the phone. Edward answered the phone and then handed it to Bella.

"Hello?" answered Bella with uncertainty in her voice. After a while Bella hung up the phone.

"Who was that Bella" asked Edward and Alice.

"It was Charlie. He needs me home. He has an unexpected surprise for me, " Bella sighed.

"He wanted me to apologize for having to go home without finishing the project though Alice," laughed Bella.

"That's all ok Bella. To make it up I get to steal you one weekend and we will go shopping for things for you and the baby!" smirked Alice with an evil grin.

"Well let me go and drop you off so you can receive your surprise," smiled Edward.

"No Edward. I want to go drop Bella off. I promise to keep her safe. There is something I… can't put my finger on," said Jasper when Bella had left the room to get her shoes at the door.

oh i wonder what jasper wants! but next chapter will be full of CRAZY SHIT TO KEEP YOU WANTING MORE...i hope


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight but when i rule the world i will capture Edward and rest of the boys and boink the FUCK outta them! cuz they are sexy... X P Please read and reviw. No flames! Thak you!!

Bella headed out the door and expected to see Edward but was instead shocked to see Jasper coming her way.

'Why is Jasper coming this way? Is he honestly bringing me home? Oh my gosh, is Edward allowing this. Not that I don't like Jasper its just I know how he is all over protective and everything. OH NO!! WHAT IF JASPER FELT THE WAY I WAS LYING TO EDWARD ABOUT MY COUSIN! WHAT IF HE KNOWS THAT I HAVE A POWER! IF THAT IS THE CASE I'M IN SOME SERIOUS SHIT! AHH! HE CAN FEEL MY EMOTIONS! I'M FUCKED LIKE A DUCK, FISH, AND MOOSE!!" panicked Bella.

'Yes Bella, you are in a trouble!' smirked Jasper. He was glad that Edward had agreed to let him bring Bella home. He knew Bella was lying. Not only could he tell it in her voice but it was also the effect of his power. Bella was hiding something serious and if it was so bad that she had to lie about it… Bella was going to get found out tonight, whether it was from one of Alice's visions later on or from his empathy power.

"Bella, I asked Edward if I could bring could bring you home tonight.. I hope you don't mind. I swear to you and I swore to my family to not mess with your emotions without your consent." said Jasper as he calmly finished leading Bella to Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

"…Ok," said a certainly uncertain Bella.

'Lie number one,' noted Jasper in his mind. Then he slowly backed the car out of the drive way. Bella then realized she was about to get the questionnaire of her life, but to make things worse her inquisitor was a vampire lie detector! "Bella I will keep this a secret until you are ready but why did you lie to the others about our cousin?" asked Jasper in a polite voice.

"Jasper you must understand that I'm scared. I'm pregnant, my father will surely want to kill me for getting pregnant by a vampire and with my crazy hormones going all out of whack who knows what I'm capable of!!" cried Bella pathetically.

"Well Bella you know I can help you with your fear but your emotions confused me. I'm sure your father will get over the fact that your pregnant if he loves you as much as you describe. About you getting pregnant for a vampire.. does he know about the secret?" asked Jasper as he tried to pry the answers out of Bella. She had done made one VERY big mistake.

"N.. No Charlie doesn't know about the secret…" stuttered Bella. 'Crap, Jasper knows I'm lying! Why couldn't he be scared of me like he was when I was 18!' thought Bella.

"Bella, I promise I will not tell, vampire's honor. Now back to the questions. You said with your hormones that you are scared of what you are capable of. Bella you are human. If we can deal with Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice on a bad day, with no hunting for an extensive time I'm more then positive we can deal with an expecting human…. Or is there something you aren't telling us Bella." inspected Jasper.

"Jasper…. Are you going the long way home just so you can get these ridiculous answers out of me!" snapped Bella.

"Maybe, but you shouldn't try to dodge my questions. I am asking them and until I get one straight answer that leaves me satisfied I may just have to let my mind slip in front of Edward," black mailed Jasper.

" You know Jasper we can no longer be friends because this side of you is a real stick up the ass!" growled Bella.

"Answer Bella!" growled Jasper.

"Gimme a break you prick of an ass hole! I'm so telling Edward on you! Alice too!!" yelled Bella like a child.

Jasper let her insults roll over his head and she took a sharp turn down a road that was so not towards Bella's house. Bella was so pissed she really didn't notice till she noticed they were at the park.

"Bella I didn't want to do this but you gave me no choice…. Bella what are you hiding?" asked Jasper. He used his gift to eliminate all fear and all bad emotions, leaving only those that he knew would lead her to telling him the truth about her lies.

" My father and my cousin already know about the vampires and werewolves. Charlie knows about Edward and the rest of you but my cousin doesn't. Depending which of the two will come is on how good I will be able to hide the fact that I'm pregnant. They are both smart and will easily find out both secrets…the girl will see it as soon as I slip once.. The other it will take more time. By the end of the two weeks they will know… maybe even the first week. I'm sorry," said Bella.

"Bella it's ok for now. When they find out will they pose a threat?" asked Jasper as he soothed her emotions. Bella replied by shaking her head no. Then the phone rang. Jasper picked it up and Bella could hear Alice's voice on the other end telling Jasper that Edward was becoming worried that he wasn't back already and it was only a matter of time till Charlie called again wondering were Bella was. He hung up and looked back as Bella.

"You were channeling my anger a while ago huh?" she asked. Jasper smiled and nodded coyly. "You would never be that mean. It was my emotions. I'm sorry," said Bella just as coyly.

"I've been doing it longer then you have been alive. I'm used to it. However Bella I have one more question that is bothering me," he said as he started up the car and jetted down the deserted street and back on the correct and shorted path to Bella's house.

"Go ahead and ask Jasper. I've done told you to much things to stop now," retorted Bella sharply.

"Well you said that your father and your cousin already knew of vampires and werewolves… did you also know? How will they be able to tell automatically that you are pregnant? Are they special or something?" asked Jasper as he cut a corner.

'At least Jasper drives slower then Edward,' thought Bella then she answered Jasper's question.

"I had heard of vampires but for some reason I didn't believe. After all those times I had used magic myself and I had seen Jacob turn into a wolf pup as a child I never believed in vampires… until I met you all," said Bella. She knew that she wasn't far from her house so she was going to tell him as much as she could so that he could stop asking so many damn questions.

"You used magic?" asked Jasper.

"Yes. I have a gift. There is a group of beings called the blessed. My family and I are part of it. I get it from both Charlie and Rene. I have many powers, more then the normal Blessed Ones. It is funny really but when my powers reach their peak I will become immortal and have a same transformation of my own.

Blessed Ones are not suppose to be with vampires. We are to keep them in check and we are not to even be married unless we are told to do so. We are only suppose to reproduce with our own kind. I am immortal. I only die once my job is done. Then we become human and die. Charlie is in his human form at the moment. He should be older then Carlisle. Rene is a special case Phil is a Blessed One also. That is my secret and I'm scared to tell Edward because I'm scared that then he will be upset at me and that he will leave to not make trouble for me and the rest of my people," said Bella.

"Bella you are a vampire, you are already immortal and you have already transformed," said Jasper.

"NO JASPER! Vampires can die…. I am indestructible. The thing with James was a lie. He was a friend of my family but he was sent on a mission by someone to see if I was really in love or if it was just a show. I'm glad that you killed him because if you had not then I'm afraid that I would have been told on and rejected by my clan…turned human… and killed. My child will be a very unique child. She is a Blessed Vampire and I have a feeling that she will be the one to stop the horrible things that go on in the Blessed Ones ways of life. Charlie can't stop me from seeing Edward and can't tell on me for being with a vampire because… he ranks under me in society. As does my cousins. They pose no threat and neither does Charlie," said Bella. She seemed tense and Jasper felt a strong wave of hatred come rolling off of Bella as she talked of the Blessed Ones.

"Ask Carlisle he is very wise. He may know of something. I will use my power to block this conversation from Edward and make him think it was something else we talked about. That is the reason the Volturi was so interested in me. They knew I was part of the higher part of the Blessed Ones. Not to brag but having me as a friend is better the having me as a foe and they know that. Well Jasper I will bring my cousin or cousins over tomorrow night. Thank you for bringing me home," said Bella. She touched Jasper's cold temple and a spark of blue flew from her finger tip to Jasper and he knew she had blocked that part of their conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**glares at the horde of lawyers in the corner of the room who are all holding pitch forks and scarey weapons FINE DAMN IT! I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!! I DO HOWEVER OWN LILY AND RAINEY! sticks tongue at the retreating lawyers**

Bella got out the car after telling Jasper bye then walked into the house to see what Charlie's surprise was going to be. When she walked in the door she was instantly tackled by her youngest cousin.

"Lilly get off of Bells this instant. You might kill her," said Bella's oldest cousin Rainey.

"BUT RAY!! I haven't seen Bella Ella in FOREVER!" whimpered Lilly.

Bella was gazing at her cousins and took in their changed appearances. Lilly was fifteen years old and liked to be near Bella all the time. Her brown hair had a red tint to it and was wavy yet it hung in the middle of her back. Her emerald eyes had flecks of gold in them and she was as tall as Bella. Lilly was very…mature for her age. (if you don't understand I mean she developed very well for her age.) She liked to complain and whine in a very childish fashion… like pouting. She was wearing a baby blue polo shirt and a blue and white plaid skirt.

Rainey was Bella's other younger cousin. She was eighteen years old. Unlike her sister Lilly, Rainey was very calm and hated hugs. She had wavy black hair that also hung in the middle of her back. She eyes were brown with blue and green swirls in them. She was fairly dark compared to the others in her family. Rainey was very smart and was also the same height as Bella. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that looked like they had seen better days. Her blue shirt had a vampire on it and the vampire was saying 'If you don't shut the hell up I'm seriously going to eat your fucking dumb ass,'

Bella was snickering at he irony of a vampire being on Rainey's shirt. Bella hugged both of the girls after getting off the floor. "How have you two been?" asked Bella as she went to the kitchen to begin cooking for supper.

"No Bella don't cook!! We are going out to eat tonight," said Charlie as he emerged from the living room.

"OK!" said Bella as she began to save the tings she had got out. "Where are we going eat?" asked Lilly. She LOVED FOOD!!

"Well there is this restaurant in town that I thought we could go check out," said Charlie as he grabbed his keys. The four people walked out of the house and walked down the drive way to the cruiser when a sudden figure jumped out of the tree. It slashed at Bella and the girls but then looked and Bella and sneered. "You killed James so I will kill Charlie."

Before anyone had time to react a sickening crunch was heard and the red headed vampire had snapped Charlie's neck. Then a ball of flames hit her in the chest and she busted in to flames. Ashes were all that were left of Victoria. Bella fell to her knees. Unnoticed tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at her father's lifeless body. Rainey called the police and Lilly held Bella close as tears fell from her eyes too.

**I know I'm mean for making Charlie die but it had to happen. I'm such a bitch but trust me it gets better! Now I have to go stalk Edward! MWAHAHAH!! my mind is a scarey place..fear me. (LOL)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight.. only the plot and Rainey and Lilly. I want to thank everyone that reviewed and I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I've had A LOT of crap to deal with. **

Bella stayed in Lilly's arms a little longer. She stayed until the police arrived and then she went inside. They asked a few questions. 'We walked outside and then a woman jumped out and killed him and then walked away. We were in the house,' said Bella in al of their minds. They all agreed and told the police the same story.

"I don't like lying to the police," said Lilly after the police had left hours later.

"Well stupid we couldn't just tell them that oh, guess what, it was a vampire that killed Charlie and it was me who launched a huge fire ball at her now can we," growled Rainey. The phone rang and Lilly went off to answer it. It was Rene.

"IS BELLA OK!! IS IT TRUE?!" cried Rene.

"Yeah, he was killed by a vampire but Rainey killed her with a fire ball. Bella is ok but she's pregnant. The legend had finally some true!! You can't tell anyone or else they will come back and kill us. This is the beginning of the end… the tragic fall if an empire and the rise of the new dynasty," smirked Lilly.

"WHAT!! BELLA'S PREGANAT!! FOR WHO?! FOR THE VAMPIRE?? SINCE WHEN!! LET ME TALK TO HER!!" yelled Rene. She was yelling so loud that Lilly had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Let me talk," said a voice. Lilly turned around to see Bella. Her lively brown eyes were dull and dead. (no pun intended with the vampire stuff and all.)

"AHH!! Whoa!!" gasped Lilly at the sudden appearance of her cousin.

"Hey Mom," replied Bella as she took the phone from Lilly. She kept her gaze fixed onto the floor.

"Isabella!! As the Queen of the Blessed Ones I demand that you tell me everything that is going on!" yelled Rene.

"As future Queen I say what the fuck ever. Victoria came over and killed Charlie and Rainey killed Victoria. I'm pregnant for Edward's baby and before you even start I am NOT getting rid of it. I will train her and I will help her once the time is right destroy the Blessed Ones. As soon as the baby is born I'm going to Italy. I will get to the bottom of this. I had a vision and Aro and the others are in on this," hissed Bella.

"Bella, as a mother I wouldn't think of you getting rid of the baby but as a queen I am not so cool with the idea. I will not tell anyone but you only have a few months. You know that the others will begin to have visions soon. I myself had seen signs of Charlie's death. I called him and told him but he knew it was what was suppose to happen. It was his duty and he did as he was destined to do. Just as you will do as you are destined to do. Please for the sake of the baby, don't do anything drastic. Depression puts a strain on the baby. Well it is almost time for the me too go to the office I guess you can say. Good bye Bella, I love you and tell Edward congrats and think of a random threat too for if he hurts you," and with that she hung up the phone.

"Wasn't much help was she?" asked Rainey from the stairs.

"She never really was now was she?" asked Bella

"Not really. I love Aunt Rene and all but she is too into her high class appearance. She was right thought Bella, you can't do much because of the baby. I'll be in the living room so please don't come in. I'll be thinking of a way to help," said Rainey as she walked to the living room.

"Bella they are on their way. All of them," whispered Lilly.

"How many exactly is all?" asked Belle. She knew even at this late hour is was only a matter of time till Carlisle got news of the murder from the hospital. He probably rushed home, Alice may have had a vision and Edward read his mind. They told each other and that was it; they all rushed over to see about Bella.

"I'm not sure exactly but I since three powers and seven all together. Shall I go get Rainey? I'm sure she is going to want to meet them as well," said Lilly. She was very serious ever since Charlie's death.

"No need, I heard it all. We need to tell them tonight. It is now or never Bella. If we don't tell them now then it will be that much harder when the baby is born. This is all screwed up," said Rainey as she entered the room again.

"OH you think it is screwed up?! I lost my father, found out I was pregnant, and now I have to tell my almost husband that I'm part of a secret and powerful coven with superpowers, that I've been lying to him since I was 18, and that I have to go off and kill them with the help of his only child once she is of age!! Oh yeah and YOU think it is hard!" yelled Bella. Then a knock was heard at the door. The Cullens had arrived.

"I'll get the door. Go sit and relax. This isn't good for the baby. I'm looking forward to meeting the little squirt," smiled Lilly. Bella glared at her and walked to the living room with Rainey following close behind.


End file.
